


I will Shield you from Him

by Krysawyr



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Mission Impossible, SHIELD, This is basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysawyr/pseuds/Krysawyr
Summary: “Three days ago, Agent Dean Ambrose was captured while on surveillance operation. The man he was tracking was Sami Callihan. Details are eyes-only, but I can tell you that Callihan's a black-market trafficker in Cincy. Extremely dangerous and a priority for us. Rumors have since surfaced that Ambrose and Callihan were old time friends. Normally we’d Disavow, but Ambrose has sensitive information of ours and is our only chance of getting to Callihan.At 1500 hours today, a recon satellite ID'd a caravan of vehicles with plates matching those known to have been used by Callihan's operatives. They stopped at a dilapidated factory outside Cincinnati. It appears they have a hostage. We believe it's Agent Ambrose.Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to find Ambrose and bring him home. I've already assembled a team. I have them standing by, awaiting your word. This message, will self-destruct in five seconds. Good Luck Seth, and thanks again."





	I will Shield you from Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun and not profit so any and all similarities to Mission Impossible or WWE are because I'm a bad writer. 
> 
> Please don't sue me...
> 
> Also sorry for not writing anything lately, it's been insane lately.

Seth Rollins was at the gym when he got the message. He was doing pull ups on small grips.  
“Water bottle sir?” A man asked walking up. Seth sighed and nodded, taking the metal water bottle out to the locker room. The room was empty so he opened it up. A tape clicked to life, the voice of his handler, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, on it. 

“Three days ago, Agent Dean Ambrose was captured while on surveillance operation. The man he was tracking was Sami Callihan. Details are eyes-only, but I can tell you that Callihan's a black-market trafficker in Cincy. Extremely dangerous and a priority for us. Rumors have since surfaced that Ambrose and Callihan were old time friends. Normally we’d Disavow, but Ambrose has sensitive information of ours and is our only chance of getting to Callihan.

At 1500 hours today, a recon satellite ID'd a caravan of vehicles with plates matching those known to have been used by Callihan's operatives. They stopped at a dilapidated factory outside Cincinnati. It appears they have a hostage. We believe it's Agent Ambrose.

Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to find Ambrose and bring him home. I've already assembled a team. I have them standing by, awaiting your word. This message, will self-destruct in five seconds. Good Luck Seth, and thanks again.”

Smoke rose from the center of the water bottle as a spark lit the tape on fire. Seth shook his head and tossed the bottle in his bag. He had to get on a plane, Ohio was far from Idaho. 

 

Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dave Batista, and Randy Orton were the team. Reigns on explosives and heavy weapons, Batista flying the chopper, and Orton on the computers and comms.  
“How are we?” Seth asked Orton.  
“Guns in place, truck in place, chopper on standby,” Orton said looking at the scan of the building, “There are men on second, third, and fourth floors, 14 it looks like,”  
“Observer, Guns are ready and aimed” Reigns’ gruff voice declared  
“Roger that. Stand by,” Orton said, “Target match, the prize is on the sixth floor, four tangos with him,”  
Seth approached the building carefully making his way to the stairwell.  
“Ready?” Seth asked Reigns.  
“Ready,” He said.  
“Fire,” Seth said, and on the floors above all hell broke loose, the heavy weapons tore through the walls, ripping the men on floors 3 through 5 to shreds. As quickly as it started though, it was over. Seth ran upstairs, gun raised ready to hit anyone else. There was no one left fortunately however. Until the Sixth floor at least. A man immediately began shooting at Seth from behind a metal desk. Seth jumped behind a half wall and shot back. 

Bullets were traded back and forth, until finally, Seth shot the man in the chest and he went down. Seth ran over to the next room. Dean sat battered on a chair, mumbling “Sami” over and over. His eye was half closed, a giant bruise around it, his skin broken all over, bruises discoloring his skin. This wasn’t the man Seth knew from training. This man was broken, hardly even conscious, mumbling his old friend’s name. A helicopter took off from the roof.  
“That looks like Callihan and his men leaving,” Orton said, “Stay on guard though”  
“Ambrose!” Seth said softly, trying not to scare him.  
“Callihan?” He muttered looking up, but he saw a different face. “Rollins?”  
“That’s right, I’m here to get you out,” Seth said, “I think we’re alone-” his statement was interrupted immediately by gunfire. He grabbed the chair Dean was tied to and pulled it behind a metal desk. He started cutting the wire and went to inject Dean with some adrenalin. Dean stopped his hand, fear in his eyes.  
“It’s just an adrenaline shot,” Seth said softly, “It’s ok.”  
Dean nodded and Seth injected him. His eyes dilated and shot open soon after.  
“Here,” Seth said handing Dean a handgun, “Let’s get outta here.”  
Seth kneeled up and started shooting at the enemy, who’d come there was quite a bit. Dean followed suit, though in his state he wasn’t a great shot.  
Seth grabbed Dean’s hand and retreated to the next room.  
“Prize has been collected, retreating downstairs,” Seth said  
“Copy that,” Orton said.  
“Packing up,” Reigns told them.  
“Getting ready to come in,” Batista added.  
Dean grabbed Seth’s arm.  
“Seth turn off your transponder, I need to tell you something,” Dean said.  
“Can’t it wait?” Seth asked, shooting around the corner.  
“The adrenaline is fading Seth, I don’t trust anyone else,” Dean said.  
Seth nodded turning it off as Orton started yelling at him not to.  
“What is it?” Seth asked, still popping around the corner to shoot the enemy.  
“There’s a mole in the agency,” Dean said, “Someone in your team, someone from Helmsley’s Office as well,”  
“Hunter’s a mole!?” Seth asked.  
“I saw it on Callihan’s system… before he…” He trailed off.  
“Are you positive?” Seth asked. Dean nodded. “Ok, that’s big,”  
Seth turned his communications back on.  
“We’re nearly to the third floor,” Seth said  
“Seth, don’t turn off your Comm.” Orton warned.  
“Sorry, it must’ve cut out,” Seth said, “We’re going to have to jump onto the truck.”  
“Backing into the loading dock,” Orton said. Reigns got in the truck.  
Dean started stumbling in pain as the adrenaline wore off. Seth grabbed his hand and essentially pulled him to the window. He shot the glass out and jumped with Dean. 

They landed on top of the truck and it sped off. They loaded into the helicopter a few miles down the road, blew up the truck. The helicopter headed to the Ohio headquarters and unloaded. Dean was immediately taken away and put in a questioning booth. Seth tried to stop it, but, he wasn’t qualified. He should’ve guessed this would happen, what with such powerful moles. Dean needed to get to the hospital, he definitely had internal injuries. 

Seth decided he was going rouge, he was going to break Dean out and get him to safety. He snuck down to the questioning booth. Reigns was already there, on the other side of the one way glass, watching Dean. Seth pulled his gun.  
“You’re a mole?!” He asked.  
“What? No, I’m trying to figure out what’s going on, Ambrose should be in the hospital wing,” He whispered, “What’s this about moles?”  
“There’s a mole in our team, and someone in Hunter’s office too.” Seth said. Suddenly the door to the booth opened. It was Hunter himself, he was cleaning his hands off with a white towel.  
“It’s Hunter himself?!” Roman whispered. Seth nodded in shock himself. The older man hadn’t been in the field in years, his gun was rusty as were his bones.  
“I’m lucky you know,” Hunter said, “Took two birds down with one stone, killed half of Callihan’s men, and got you, and the best part is, you’re disavowed, they aren’t expecting you to be alive, so I can take as long as I want.”  
Seth went to walk in, guns blazing, but Roman stopped him.  
“He’s going to expose the rest of the moles,” He said, he was already recording on his phone.  
“After torturing him! He won’t be able to take much more!” Seth said.  
It was true too, Dean was already looking like he’d given up, head down, eyes tired.  
“Seth!” Dean muttered weakly, and Seth’s heart felt like dying.  
“Oh, you’ve got a new knight in shining armour. Callihan not enough anymore?” Hunter asked, leaning down face to face to Dean. Dean spat in the older man’s face. “You piece of shit!” Hunter yelled, pistol whipping Dean a few times across the back and shoulders.  
“Fuck off!” Dean spat, “What do you even want from me?!”  
“I figured I’d piss Callihan off a bit, I figured nothing would annoy him more than me stealing his Golden Boy, Ya know I didn’t know you two used to be a thing.”  
“Shut up, that doesn’t matter,” Dean practically cired.  
“Orton and Batista want me to finish with Callihan, say he’s more trouble than he’s worth, but I thought I’d have some fun with you first, break off the business partnership that way.” Hunter smirked punching Dean in the face.  
“There, is that enough!?” Seth asked.  
Roman nodded and Seth sprung up, running in.  
“We’ve got you Hunter, you can’t go anywhere,” Seth yelled,  
“Rollins,” Hunter said, grabbing the chair Dean was tied to and pointing the gun at him, “You willing to let him die too?” He asked.  
“Don’t do this Hunter.” Seth said shaking his head slightly.  
“I’m not going down alone, Seth, you know me better than that,” Hunter smirked, he was stalling for Batista and Orton.  
“I don’t want to shoot you, Hunter, but I will,” He said to his mentor. Hunter pulled the trigger but the old gun jammed. Seth shot true to Hunter’s arm. He couldn’t bring himself to kill the man. He ran over and cuffed him, and then sat in wait for the other two. Roman joined him in the room and they ambushed the two when they entered.

Seth called for backup from upstairs, and the three men were arrested.  
“You alright Dean?” Seth asked, untying him again, this time more gently as there was time.  
“I think so,” Dean said, “I think I have a concussion.”  
Seth looked in his eyes, the pupils were different sizes.  
“You definitely do.”


End file.
